


It's Just a Pen

by SerialKillersKillCereal



Series: Muggleborns Being Done [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Get with the times, How Do I Tag, How does one summary, Muggleborn being done, WTF wizarding world, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillersKillCereal/pseuds/SerialKillersKillCereal
Summary: Based of a Tumblr post about a muggleborn dealing with the wizarding world





	

Lauren watched her friend race over to where she was sitting on her bed reading a novel.

She had a quill in one hand and pages and pages of notes that she unceremoniously dropped on the bed. “You’ll never believe what I just did.”

Lauren ser her book down and looked down at the notes, she could never read her friends writing, “What did you do, Miranda. Is it something with the quill.” The other girl couldn't seem to look away from the average looking quill.

“I've enchanted this quill so that after one dip it's able to draw ink from the inkwell until it runs out. No redipping!” Miranda squealed at her discovery, Lauren just stared blankly at the other girl for a moment.

“A pen… You just literally just used magic to make a pen.” It was Miranda's turn to stare.

“What's a pen?”

What was a pen.

_What was a pen._

Lauren proceeded to facepalm at the wizarding world as a whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if anyone knows how to post a picture please explain how so that I can put in the picture of the post because I couldn't find who originally wrote it. Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
